world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121713 Nate Doir
acquiredCarne AC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:22 -- 05:23 AC: hey 05:23 AC: what the hell? 05:23 GA: alright 05:23 GA: before you ask 05:23 AC: where'd you go? 05:23 GA: DO NOT ASK 05:23 GA: I DO NOT. WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. 05:23 AC: seeing Jossik 05:23 AC: or something? 05:23 GA: NO, SHUT UP 05:23 GA: THAT IS RUDE OF YOU TO SAY 05:23 GA: I FUCKING DIED, DUDE 05:24 GA: uuugh i need to talk to ryspor again 05:24 AC: you 05:24 GA: i see the need for moirails 05:24 AC: what? 05:24 GA: went to prospit 05:24 GA: met up with ryspor 05:24 GA: we went to investigate the murder of the herald 05:24 AC: who? 05:24 GA: jack showed up and fucking murdered ryspor 05:24 AC: ouch 05:24 GA: and then he shoved an umbrella down my throat 05:25 AC: sounds nasty 05:25 GA: and i ripped it out and nearly stabbed him back but he undid it with cheats and fucking killed me 05:25 AC: well 05:25 AC: I guess I was right 05:25 GA: now ive lost all of my items and im on purpleworld and i cannot freakin deal with your jossik jokes 05:25 AC: hey 05:25 AC: most people don't 05:25 AC: get a second chance 05:26 GA: yeah, exactly 05:26 GA: this is a big deal 05:26 GA: you guys need to start shaping up 05:26 GA: i do too 05:26 AC: US? 05:26 GA: we all need to start training our asses off 05:26 GA: yes, all of us 05:26 AC: YOU'RE THE ONE 05:26 AC: THAT RAN OFF 05:26 GA: DO NOT. FUCKING. SPEAK ABOUT THAT. 05:26 GA: DID I EXPECT TO BE BRUTALLY MURDERED? 05:27 GA: NO 05:27 AC: with Jack around 05:27 AC: you should have 05:27 GA: HE KEPT SMASHING RYSPOR, AND SMASHING HIM, and smashing him, and rewinding him 05:27 GA: and i just cannot deal with your words 05:27 AC: can you 05:27 AC: at least find your 05:27 AC: way back here? 05:28 GA: not going out there 05:28 AC: don't do this 05:28 AC: we 05:28 AC: NEED 05:28 AC: to stick together 05:28 GA: well thanks, ill put that on my list of needs right next to 'a therapist' 05:29 GA: i bet my character sheet has a nice little check box for it 05:29 GA: 'needs to stick together' check! 05:29 AC: hey 05:29 AC: I'm trying 05:29 AC: to keep us alive 05:29 GA: yes i know 05:29 GA: youre doing your best 05:30 GA: but now all of my items are gone 05:30 AC: at least 05:30 AC: that pen is gone 05:30 AC: then 05:30 GA: no, i need that 05:30 AC: why? 05:30 GA: that stupid thing is the key to power 05:30 GA: i cant use mind stuff 05:30 GA: not until im stronger 05:31 GA: stupid fucking page bullshit 05:31 AC: at least 05:31 AC: you don't have hope 05:31 AC: as the most hopeless 05:31 AC: asshole around 05:31 GA: you think youre hopeless? 05:31 AC: yes 05:32 AC: in fact 05:32 AC: I think everything 05:32 AC: is hopeless 05:32 GA: thats exactly how i feel 05:32 GA: we're going to fail, there's no way we can win if even libby couldnt 05:32 GA: but you know what 05:32 GA: im going to try anyway 05:32 AC: no doubt 05:33 GA: put my goddamn MIND towards WINNING and im going to DO IT WITH SHEER POWER 05:33 AC: we haven't 05:33 AC: suffered through 05:33 AC: all this shit 05:33 AC: just to give up 05:33 GA: going to play the eye of the tiger 24 FREAKIN 7 05:33 GA: GONNA MONTAGE THE SHIT OUT OF THIS TRAINING 05:33 GA: IM GONNA BE, THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS 05:33 GA: TO catch them is my real test, to train- er, 05:34 AC: heheheh 05:34 GA: nvm 05:34 AC: on to serious business 05:34 AC: what should I tell 05:34 AC: the others? 05:34 GA: 'hey, guys, lol, doir, and, ryspor, died' 05:34 GA: nah 05:35 GA: 'hey guys doir went and fought his best alongside a troll and were attacked by jack and both died' 05:35 GA: 'everythings hopeless but he says hello! lol also severe trauma and he's lost all of his items and we'll never win byeee' 05:36 AC: yeah 05:36 AC: I may 05:36 AC: choose better words 05:36 AC: that'd get 05:36 AC: even Sami 05:36 AC: depressed 05:36 GA: dont even mention im still alive and then burst out crying 05:37 GA: and then one day ill just show up like 'lol sup' 05:37 AC: eheheh 05:37 AC: that's 05:37 AC: kind mean 05:37 GA: yeah haha why dont i make it into a joke 05:37 GA: >:I 05:37 GA: poor sami, she took dean's death hard and he was a real asshole 05:38 GA: im only a slight asshole, thats like two tiers down 05:38 GA: maybe only one tier 05:38 AC: I wonder 05:38 AC: if you had 05:38 AC: a second life 05:38 AC: maybe Dean did too? 05:38 AC: he could still 05:38 GA: i didnt see his body last time we went around gathering everyone 05:39 AC: doesn't mean 05:39 AC: it's not 05:39 AC: somewhere 05:39 GA: i hope he isnt 05:39 AC: neither do I 05:39 GA: hed just continue helping- 05:39 GA: uh 05:39 GA: the guy 05:39 AC: Jack-ass 05:39 GA: i need to ask libby where my items went 05:39 GA: and how to train 05:40 AC: and how 05:40 AC: to get back 05:40 GA: nah i can just fly 05:40 AC: but 05:40 AC: do you know 05:40 AC: the way? 05:40 GA: no 05:40 GA: actually, we could have all just flown away earlier 05:40 GA: theres apparently air in space 05:41 AC: flown where? 05:41 GA: away 05:41 AC: if Jack's here 05:41 AC: and on Prospit 05:41 AC: likely nowhere is 05:41 AC: safe 05:41 GA: what if we just 05:41 GA: fly out 05:41 GA: into the eternal darkness 05:41 AC: wait for hunger 05:42 AC: or dehydration 05:42 AC: to kill us 05:42 GA: we can become gods 05:42 AC: probably not 05:42 AC: by running away 05:42 GA: jack wants to break the game 05:42 GA: literally rip apart its programming 05:42 GA: i dont know how thatll work but it might kill all of us anyway 05:43 GA: theres no way to win with him alive 05:43 AC: agreed 05:43 GA: ryspor and i have agreed to train our hardest and kill him 05:43 GA: you in? 05:43 AC: I let him in 05:44 AC: he wouldn't have 05:44 AC: you know 05:44 AC: if I hadn't let him 05:44 GA: no, theres literally no way you could have known 05:44 GA: the thing on prospit was completely my faultr 05:44 AC: but yeah 05:44 AC: I'm in 05:44 GA: dont tell the others about my plan 05:44 GA: i may be away a while 05:44 GA: i dont want them worrying too much 05:45 AC: oh god 05:45 AC: after how they 05:45 AC: acted with Sami 05:45 AC: they'd be 05:45 AC: hysterical 05:45 GA: jeez, yeah 05:45 GA: but i think sami is more liked than me 05:45 AC: well 05:46 AC: that's because 05:46 AC: she's Sami 05:46 GA: yeah 05:46 GA: tell her to chat with me later, okay? 05:46 AC: I will 05:46 GA: actually tell all of them im still up for chat 05:47 GA: im not going full mysterious exile 05:47 AC: not pulling 05:47 GA: like certain blinded trolls 05:47 AC: a Jossik 05:47 GA: heheheh yeah 05:47 AC: blinded trolls? 05:47 GA: he's lost an eye, remember? 05:47 AC: sure 05:47 AC: that's not 05:47 AC: blind 05:47 AC: though 05:47 GA: actually im doing the same thing as null too though 05:48 AC: oh right 05:48 GA: i think jack ripped her eyes out by now? 05:48 AC: I need to 05:48 AC: talk to her 05:48 AC: at some point 05:48 GA: yeah shes p cool, talked to her today- 05:48 GA: NO 05:48 GA: do NOT talk with her 05:48 AC: why? 05:48 GA: she is in cahoots with jack 05:48 AC: I know 05:48 AC: Jossik told me 05:49 GA: it is NOT GOOD, do NOT TALK TO HER SHE IS WITH THAT FIEND 05:49 AC: I need to see 05:49 AC: if she understands hope 05:49 AC: though 05:49 GA: its a shame, she was actually cool 05:49 AC: I can't 05:49 AC: get stronger 05:49 AC: until I know 05:49 AC: how 05:49 GA: she didnt 100 percent agree with him i guess though 05:50 GA: nah, im overreacting, null is cool enough to talk to 05:50 AC: I will 05:50 AC: remain aware 05:50 GA: just NOT JACK IF ANYONE TALKS TO JACK CONSIDER THEM DISOWNED BY ME 05:50 GA: in our team, i mean 05:50 AC: hello pot 05:50 GA: and if ryspor or jossik did that id probably cry too 05:50 GA: kikate too!! 05:50 GA: just, do not talk to him ever 05:51 GA: only to jump in and say things like 'youre dumb die now pls kthx' and leave 05:51 AC: I haven't since 05:51 AC: I let him in 05:51 AC: hell 05:51 AC: I told 05:51 AC: people not to talk 05:51 AC: to him 05:51 GA: well, when they hear he's freakin killed me, we should be fine 05:52 GA: i hope he didnt get my pens though 05:52 AC: oh no 05:52 GA: those pens were like, magical, and probably not good in anyone elses hands 05:52 AC: Jack's a justice 05:52 AC: obsessed girl now 05:52 GA: nah that pen might only work for me? 05:52 AC: heheheh 05:52 AC: then what's 05:52 AC: the issue? 05:52 GA: i had a second pen 05:53 GA: unalchemized with anything else 05:53 AC: oh 05:53 AC: oh shit 05:53 GA: also my tiara and suits and hats and junk :( 05:53 AC: so long 05:53 AC: as no one 05:53 AC: knows how to make 05:53 AC: more pens 05:53 GA: yeah 05:53 AC: we should 05:53 AC: be able to bounce 05:53 AC: back 05:53 GA: i dont actually remember what i had originally done to make either the tiara or the pen so thats good 05:54 GA: and yknow, i think the pens might be useless 05:54 GA: theres just a chance, a small chance, that they were just bullshit 05:54 AC: magic often is 05:54 AC: but 05:54 AC: then again 05:55 AC: we're the last survivors of our race 05:55 AC: playing a game with aliens 05:55 GA: and half of us are romantic with them 05:55 AC: not me 05:55 GA: well obviously not, youre the sane one 05:55 GA: hell, even my moirail was calling me insane 05:55 AC: ? 05:55 GA: though i was screaming about how i was going to kill jack 05:56 GA: like, screaaaaming 05:56 AC: I know 05:56 AC: next to nothing 05:56 AC: about trolls 05:56 GA: didnt have as much of an effect in typing form but irl i was like, real angry 05:56 AC: besides buckets 05:56 AC: and that 05:56 AC: my sprite 05:56 AC: is Jossik's 05:56 AC: lusus 05:56 GA: well, a moirail is a romantic relationship where you both blab about your problems and calm each other down so you dont kill anyone 05:57 GA: fortunately we both want to kill jack but neither of us, if we are good moirails, will be flipping out and murdering everyone 05:57 GA: which is a thing people and trolls both do sometimes 05:57 AC: speaking of relationships 05:57 AC: I have to ask 05:58 AC: right before that big fight 05:58 AC: I overheard you talking about me to Aura 05:58 AC: why? 05:58 GA: really? 05:59 GA: aw jeez, i say a lotta things, ya gotta help me remember 05:59 AC: something about 05:59 AC: me removing my jacket 06:00 GA: eheheh sounds like something id say 06:00 AC: uggh 06:00 AC: now I'm all 06:00 AC: confused 06:01 AC: maybe I'll ask Beau 06:01 AC: when she gets up 06:01 GA: oh, yeah, since you had taken yer shirt off, i was making jokey comments to aura 06:01 GA: since you two are so obviously ~in love~ 06:01 AC: what 06:02 AC: preposterous 06:02 AC: she's smart and nice 06:02 GA: soooo obvious 06:02 AC: I'm just a dumb asshole 06:02 GA: humbling yourself, mhm, signs of love here 06:03 AC: fine 06:03 AC: maybe your right 06:03 AC: what of it? 06:03 GA: eheheh 06:03 GA: what of it? go become matesprits now 06:03 GA: before yall die 06:04 AC: damn you 06:04 AC: you're right 06:04 AC: and I hate it 06:05 GA: im always right~ 06:05 AC: not about 06:05 AC: going to Prospit 06:05 GA: there was reasoning for going there 06:05 GA: and also, that was a joke 06:05 GA: of course im not right about most things 06:05 AC: heheheh 06:06 AC: the hopeless hope player 06:06 GA: how ironic 06:06 AC: and the idiot mind player 06:06 GA: you should totally get a moirail t- hey! 06:06 GA: its true, though 06:06 AC: no wonder 06:06 AC: Jack thinks we're jokes 06:06 GA: hmm, sami isnt really non-breathy, and beau isn't very non-lighty, and kate isnt very non-timey 06:07 GA: and... what was auras? 06:07 AC: life 06:07 GA: oh yeah, that weird one 06:07 GA: i guess she's p lifey, more lifey than me or most of the twinks 06:07 AC: I'd hope she's not not-lifey 06:08 GA: ehehe, maybe it means something else 06:08 GA: like livelihood 06:08 GA: i dont think aura every gave up, and her riding things shenanigans are p lively 06:08 AC: heheheh 06:08 AC: stupid 06:08 AC: but lively 06:08 GA: everyone's got a bit of stupid in them 06:09 GA: i have to do my job better 06:09 GA: but yeah you should tooootes get a moirail 06:09 GA: theyre like the best ryspor is so cool and calming omg <> 06:09 AC: I'm calm 06:10 AC: most of the time 06:10 GA: nah, its more than that though 06:10 GA: its like 06:10 GA: when you have some *real deep shit* that you gotta talk about, they're there to make ya feel better 06:10 GA: and you gotta do the same for them 06:11 GA: which, actually, i kinda failed that because he only calmed down when i did 06:11 AC: I don't think I need that 06:11 GA: and jeez, im not even sure if talking to you about anything that happened means im being pale at you 06:11 GA: iNFIDELITY 06:11 GA: i have to go! 06:11 GA: bye 06:11 AC: don't make this weird 06:11 AC: bye 06:11 GA: everythings always weird ehehe 06:11 GA: dont die, k? 06:12 AC: I'd say the same 06:12 AC: but it'd be in 06:12 AC: poor taste 06:12 GA: >:I 06:12 AC: eheheheh 06:12 AC: just kidding 06:12 GA: angryemote 06:12 AC: stay safe 06:12 GA: you too 06:12 GA: we're gonna goddamn win -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 06:12 --